


There Is No Way This Is Unacceptable

by SeriaT



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Gags, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriaT/pseuds/SeriaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia has just taken Lithuania from Poland. Latvia and Estonia were already a part of Russia.<br/>Starts from when Lithuania was taken in the middle of battle as drawn in the manga/anime. (However, older)<br/>------<br/>Russia has been switching between emotions and Lithuania has had enough. Lithuania finally explodes and yells at Russia.<br/>This is where everything goes downhill....<br/>"Ok, I’ll do as you said and I’ll choose one, just for when I am with you… the one that brings me the most arousing pleasure……"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please don't hate... I'm sorry if this isn't good. It is also my first M rated one too. Hopefully it comes out alright. I may have forgotten some tags so... I hope I don't mentally scar anyone. o.o'  
> The characters may be out of character... this is just pure fantasies. And historically inaccurate.. Sorry.  
> Please do tell me how I could improve too ^^  
> Thx~ =ヮ=♪ <3

Footsteps of the attacker slowly dragged towards him accompanied with a whispering giggle connected to a deep laugh. Poland’s body lying next to him didn’t even twitch. The slugging of snow stopped above his head. Lithuania looked up, eyes meeting with the aggressor’s. The aggressor whispered, “You’re coming with me.” The aggressor grabbed his arm and swung him over his shoulders and walked away. Lithuania struggled against his grasp and shouted out Poland’s name repeatedly. Exerting all his left-over strength, he collapsed in the larger man’s arms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fire crackles in the fire place beside the bed Lithuania was lying in. Fluffing of movement on the carpet warns Lithuania of an approaching presence. Terrified, he scoots backwards against the closest wall, blindfolded. Lithuania struggled against the restraints around his wrists only to result in bruises around his wrists. The man giggled at Lithuania’s futile attempts and approaches him slowly.

He traced his fingers down Lithuania’s neck then down his chest causing Lithuania to shiver vigorously. 

“You know my name don’t you?” the man whispered into Lithuania’s ears while nibbling it seductively. 

Lithuania gasped and stuttered, “R-R-Russi-a….” 

The man bit his ear fiercely and snarled. 

Lithuania flinched and corrected himself, “I-I-Iva-n…?” His broken breathing increasing rapidly.

Ivan loosened his grip on Lithuania’s ear and giggled. “Yes it is, my dear Toris.” 

Toris shivered from the whispering next to his ear and trembled as Ivan slid his hand down Toris’s waist. Approaching his crotch and tenderly stroked it. His grip increasing by the second. The stroking altered into a death grip around Toris’s erection. Toris struggled and dug his slightly trimmed nails into Ivan’s back, pushing his naked body into the clothed man’s arms and chest. Ivan immediately pulled back. 

“No.” 

Toris jolted back, confused by Ivan’s statement. 

“You don’t have the permission. Do you understand? You know very well the consequences Poland will have to undergo because of your mistakes.”   
Toris felt Ivan’s warmth part from him, leaving him in the freezing cold. 

Ivan rummaged through a drawer in his room and pulled out a few egg vibrators. 

He crudely pulled Toris down onto his back and plunged in the vibrators into his entrance one by one. Causing Toris to squirm unintentionally, begging to be touched at his erection. He painfully curled up and shivered, struggling to push out the intruding inanimate objects that were inserted deeply inside his body. The ends of the controllers were tightly strapped onto Toris’s thigh. 

Ivan pushed Toris back up on his ass to get him sitting. Still shivering, Toris swayed around, trying to get a comfortable position in which the vibrators were not simulating his prostate. Ivan was ticked off by that. He strapped a spreader bar to his ankles to prevent him from moving. 

“Well, your reply?” Ivan asked him in an irritated manner due to the lack of response from the previous question.   
There was a long gap of silence, until Toris finally stuttered out the line- “Yes, Master” 

Satisfied, Ivan left the room, leaving Toris tied up and shoved against the wall, trembling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ivan returned to his room to find a fainted Toris lying against the wall. Toris was in a terrible state. Sweating, panting and his eyes were red from the many tears shed overnight. The vibrators were still stuck deep inside him, vibrating on its highest setting. His eyes were spaced out and he didn’t respond to Ivan’s calls. 

Ivan immediately helped Toris up and onto the bed. Placed him down gently. Pulling out the vibrators and chucking them to the side and into the pile of other restraints Toris had on. Ivan then picked Toris up in bridal-style and rushed to the bathroom. 

He carefully washed Tori’s body down and wrapped him in a fluffy towel and brought him to his bed and tucked him into the warm blankets. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Toris had finally left the bed to eat some food, it was already noon. Ivan was sitting at the dinner table with all of the food still set up neatly on the table from breakfast. Once Toris stepped into the dining room, Ivan immediately stood up and rushed to give Toris a hug. Toris shivered in Ivan grasp but a rush of warmth ran through him. He snuggled against Ivan’s large body. 

Ivan then slowly led Toris to a seat next to him and ordered the maid nearby to heat up the food for the 5th time. They awkwardly sat there and looked down. Ivan quietly whispered repetitive apologies. 

Toris had felt a quick gush of warmth within him from hearing all the many regret-filled apologises Ivan had provided. But, the warmth quickly heated into anger. Toris questioned himself, why the fuck should he feel forgiving for this bastard??? 

Toris stood up. Slamming his eating utensils onto the beautifully prepared and decorated dining table. Ivan looked somewhat shocked from the unusual action from Toris and cocked his head to the side with a worried expression. Toris turned to look at him and shoved Ivan into the chair. Grabbing his collar, Toris started yelling. 

“Why are you apologizing?! If you feel so bad, why did you do it in the beginning?! How come you touch me so gently after you destroy me?! You make no sense! Just decide on what you want to be like! Its killing me! You are unpredictable! How do you think the Baltics think of you?! They are terrified of you! They hate you! How do you…think…you treat us……?” Toris trails off. Panting and sobbing hysterically. Tears trickling down his face. He loosed the grip on Ivan’s collar, followed with a piercing slap on the face and ran off crying into his room. 

Ivan sat shocked, no, mortified. He didn’t move for another 10 minutes or so, staring into the hallway. Until he finally registered what Toris had spouted. Temper boiled.  
Ivan’s expression changed dramatically. Contorting from a regretful and caring to his expression when he last threatened America- which, ended in America crawling on the ground. 

He whispered to himself: Ok, I’ll do as you said and I’ll choose one, just for when I am with you… the one that brings me the most arousing pleasure……

Ivan stood up and slowly dragged himself to Toris’s room. Pausing as he lifted his arm to break down the door. He rocked backwards into the wall and heaved himself down the hallway and up the stairs back to his own bedroom. He slammed the sturdy door open and lunged onto the bed. Stripping off his heavy clothing, except for his scarf- of course, and climbed into his thick blankets. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:00 am in the morning. It was Toris’s duty to call Ivan up. Toris was groaning and absolutely unwilling to get anywhere near that man. He was almost too regretful of what he had screamed at Ivan. He feared for his life. 

Finally gathering up his courage, Toris dragged himself out of bed and chucked on his normal uniform. He slowly sneaked up the staircase to Ivan’s bedroom. Noticing his light on. Was Ivan already up? What is he doing? Should I go…?

He paused on the last step and pondered. He knocked on the door and tiptoed into the dim room. Relieved when he saw the elder man’s sleeping figure. Relieved but not. This meant that he still had to wake him. Toris groaned under his breath and lightly shook the large figure. Quietly whispering Ivan’s name, begging for him to quickly wake up so he can escape. After his repetitive shaking and calling, Ivan finally responded with an angry and impatient groan. Ivan picked himself up and yawned only to be greeted with a running Toris who was gone by the time Ivan actually opened his eyes. Ivan was annoyed. Extremely. 

Ivan arrived downstairs at the dining table where the three Baltics had not touched the food at all. They were just sitting there, waiting. They stood immediately once they saw Ivan. Estonia ran to his chair and pulled it out for Ivan. Latvia brought the heated food to Ivan’s dining mat. Toris just sat there trembling in his seat. Too scared to make eye-contact with the man. Ivan said goodmorning with his usual smile. The childish one that creeped every country out. 

After the breakfast, Toris was received a firm grasp around his wrist and was pulled up the staircase into Ivan’s room. The other two Baltics prayed for Toris’s life and hurriedly returned to cleaning up the table, unaware of the occurrence the previous day. They jumped at the slamming of Ivan’s precious door. 

Toris was pinned against the door by Ivan’s deathly grip that dug into his skin despite the trimmed nails. Ivan was growling at Toris, not saying a word. Just staring and growling. Toris was trembling furiously, if he moved he’d be pinned to the bed or lifted by the neck which was definitely not any better than his current situation. But, he foolishly risked it. Toris shifted his wrists in Ivan’s grasp and made a run for it. Ivan swiftly grabbed Toris by the back of his neck and threw him roughly, onto the bed. Immediately pouncing onto him to prevent all movement from Toris. His body much larger than the younger nation’s. 

Ivan shoved the other nation’s delicate face into the pillow denying his breath, practically chocking the younger man. A gun was pulled out from Ivan’s coat pocket and was pointed at Toris’s head. 

Ivan commanded in a low tone, “Don’t move.” 

Toris could only respond in a chocked grunt allowing Ivan to finally lift his head of his head. Toris gasped desperately for air and was on the verge to complain when the gun was shoved vigorously into his mouth, earning a groan from Toris. 

“Suck it like the bitch you are. You slut.” Ivan spout coldly. Toris could feel his cold eyes pierce through the back of his bobbing head. This time, he didn’t dare disobey, aware that the gun was loaded and knowing Ivan, probably wasn’t on safety mode either. 

Toris shook and cowered under Ivan’s large shadow. His large hand snaking down to the hem of Toris’s belted pants and pulled the belt out only to be wrapped around Toris’s neck acting like a collar. The pants were off within seconds leaving Toris in a freezing state. 

Toris was still tentatively sucking on the gun, aware of his teeth and making sure he doesn’t dare to leave a scratch on the extremely well-polished gun. The consequences were too huge. 

Ivan secured the gun onto the bed using a stand and tied Toris’s forearms together behind his back using some ropes in his bedside drawer. His thighs were tied to his ankles and spread with a spreader bar. He dangled the previous vibrators infront Toris’s eyes before mercilessly turned on the highest setting and shoved them in all in one swift move. He blindfolded Toris with a nearby tie and secured the belt that was on Toris’s neck around the headboard. Ivan sighed in satisfaction of his well-crafted, whimpering and sobbing ‘artwork’. 

“Don’t move, continue sucking. That gun gonna be inside you so slick it up. I want to see it dripping wet when I return. You understand? Also, no cumming, you WILL be punished. Now, I go have dinner, you don’t.” Ivan ordered. 

There was a gap of silence until Ivan growled impatiently. 

Whimpering in fear, Toris nodded in response to the growl. 

Ivan left. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toris could hear from his restricted position, chatting downstairs. Chatting between Ivan and 2 other people whose voices sounded extremely familiar. The chatting gradually became arguing. One of the voices turned into sobbing, and… everyone went silent. The sobbing became louder as footsteps became louder. 

Toris, laying on his stomach panicked. Putting in all his energy to stifle the erotic moans due to the vibrations, back into his throat. He froze, stopping all movement including the sucking. The sobbing was not Ivan’s unrealistic childish sobs- it was someone else’s real sobs. Once the footsteps came even closer, the sound of another’s running slipped into Toris’s ears. It was Ivan’s heavy footsteps, probably chasing after the sobbing light steps. The door was creaked open. 

There, behind the door peaked out the teary face of Canada. He stood there for a few minutes until he finally processed the terrible scene infront of him causing him to stumble backwards into Ivan’s body. Canada leaped away from Ivan. Canada screamed. 

“W-w-w-w-w-what is this????!!!!” he was horrified.

All three of them were horrified. Because of Canada’s scream, everyone downstairs started to run up. 

Ivan quickly reacted. He shoved Canada into the room and locked the door behind him. Canada was terrified as to why Ivan had locked the door. Canada still hadn’t registered the fact that everyone downstairs was running up. 

The large group outside the room were banging on the door. Someone was trying to break the door.

He succeeded, the door know was broken off.


	2. Pain and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris has been found and he just wants to hide and cry. The one who caused Ivan's anger was going to pay, its a chain punishment so so will his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get me wrong, I love Russia I love every single Hetalia character. Russia is my one of my favourite characters and I have portrayed him to be a bit too mean but, it fits the story… I’m sorry. If I hadn’t portrayed Russia this way, the story wouldn’t make any progress. Russia I love you! Please don’t get me wrong! You’re fabulous!

America rushed in first. He ran in and froze at the scene, everyone else clashing into him and gasping once they saw the scene before them. 

Toris’s life was over. He wanted to just shove his face into anything and hide. He desperately wanted to disappear. Just anywhere would be fine. 

Ivan gasped, not at the fact that so many other people saw Toris like that, but the fact that his precious door was broken. He angrily shoved America’s frozen body out of the door and chased them down the two flights of mansion stairs and attempted to replace the door. 

Canada was still in the room though. He tried to exit the room but noticing Ivan standing at the door he staggered backwards tripping on something on the ground and falling onto his back. Ivan turned to him casually. Canada turned onto his all fours and desperately crawled away. Chuckling, Ivan grabbed onto Canada’s ankle and pulled him back causing him to land straight on his face. 

Ivan dragged Canada up onto the bed, next to where Toris was still lying, trembling and sobbing. 

“You thought I couldn’t here you, didn’t you, Matthew? You thought you were invisible. I can hear you. And, what did you say to me? Repeat it again, those words, you bitch.” Ivan said threateningly. 

Matthew was scared out of his mind. He was shivering, sweating and panting. Scared for his life and what was going to be done to him. Matthew seriously thought he was not noticed so he wanted to try insulting Ivan as payback for sitting on him like he wasn’t there at the world meeting. He regretted it. 

Ivan was impatient. “SAY IT AGAIN, YOU SLUT! I know what you are actually like. Don’t even try to act innocent in front of me.” 

“I-I-I called you a bastard who doesn’t know his status…” Matthew was crying. 

“Good bitch. Now, strip.” Ivan commanded.

Matthew immediately began to take his clothing off. Hands shaking and trembling. He was fully undressed and shivering in the cold. Ivan stepped closer to him, Matthew backed away. Ivan grabbed something nearby that Matthew couldn’t see. Ivan grabbed Matthew by his hair and pulled him onto the ground by his feet. He chained a leather collar around Matthew’s neck and pulled on its leash to make Matthew face him. 

Matthew looked at him. Ivan growled and Matthew immediately looked down but kept his head up. 

“I want you to go downstairs like that and call Alfred up.” 

Matthew froze, he nodded his head slowly and crawled out of the room. 

Toris quickly returned to sucking the gun once he noticed Ivan turning around to look at him. Ivan walked closer to pull out the vibrators in Toris’s ass, then removed the gun from Toris’s mouth. Replacing the gun was a cock gag. It was the length of Ivan’s cock. 8.5 inches. Toris was gagging continuously, but he couldn’t do anything about it. The gag was secured behind his head and the gun was plunged into Toris’s tight ass. 

Toris gasped into the gag and trembled. There was a loaded gun in his ass, Ivan was holding it. 

“Do not move or I don’t know what I might accidently press.” 

Toris didn’t even bother nodding as he was too scared to make any form of movement. 

Ivan was thrusting in and out of him, exerting all his anger upon the poor torn ass that used to be smooth and beautiful. Now, it was bloody and twitching around the deathly weapon lodged deep his ass. Ivan’s thrusts became even stronger and rougher. Not caring about the poor boy beneath him whimpering. The gun’s shape was terrible, the designs included many indents and sharp edges that were grazing against Toris’s ass causing it to bleed and rip and various places. He was not prepared sufficiently at all. There was no lube added, the only thing that had stretched him to an extent was the many vibrators that were shoved into him in one go. However, compared to the weapon, those love eggs were nothing. 

The gun’s hilt was hitting the bottom of his ass relentlessly. Toris was a whimpering wet mess at this point. He just wanted to die. Ivan was having way too much fun destroying him. Toris still had no idea why he deserved this, he didn’t deserve it. This was too cruel. 

Ivan’s reasoning was because Toris told him to keep with one personality and stop switching so he chose the personality that suited him the most. Toris disrespected him and screamed at him, the next day he didn’t wake him up properly and didn’t help him put his clothes on, fold the bed sheets and comb his hair, so he got angry at Toris. Toris ‘deserved’ punishment for disregarding his duties and chores, so this was his punishment. Ivan thought it was a logical reason and he thought it was fine. Toris was crying, he had no idea and couldn’t understand Ivan’s logic and had to simply suffer the unreasonable torturous activities Ivan was making him undergo. 

Ivan pulled out the gun and mercilessly replaced the gun with his own cock. His 4 inch width and 8.5 inch long cock. Toris screamed into his gag. Loud enough for the people downstairs to hear. Toris squirmed in Ivan’s ghastly grip. His cock was too deep easily tearing something inside of him. Ivan carelessly shoved and thrust inside him. Toris was crying in pain now, his eyes blanking and he went limp. Ivan was still in an unsettled mood, he continued to pound inside Toris unitl he ejaculated inside him. Filling him with blood-stained cum that slowly trickled down Toris’s slim legs and onto Ivan’s bedroom carpet. Toris hadn’t moved since. He simply laid there panting and whimpering in agony. 

Later, Matthew finally crawled his way back up the stairs followed by a blushing America who was looking away from Matthew’s erotic form. The door creaked open and America almost fainted, seeing the puddle of blood and cum. He ran up to Ivan and grabbed him then shoved him into the wall to punch him. Ivan caught the punch and shook America off him. He forced America to back off by walking quickly towards him gradually making him trip on the bed. 

“Alfred, do you know why I got Matthew to call you up here?” he said tracing Alfred’s jaw line with his gloved hand. 

“To fuck me?” Alfred growled at Ivan in a mocking manner. 

“I guess you do have brains. But, that’s not what I want.” 

“What?” 

“Hmmf. I want Matthew to fuck you.” Ivan chuckled. “I know about your relationship. However, what would happen if I swapped them. With Matvey on top.” Ivan was entertained. 

Matthew was gasping, he didn’t know what to do. The only thing he could come up with was to beg. He was whimpering and tugging on Ivan’s trousers. 

“Please Ivan, I’ll do anything, but please… leave Alfred out of this…that’s all I ask for. Please have mercy on Alfred… he’s done nothing wrong…” he began to sob. 

Ivan was annoyed at all the crying and simply kicked Matthew off his leg and clicked his fingers. Matthew obediently held his leash up to Ivan’s open hand. Ivan tugged hard on the leash towards where Alfred’s body laid. Matthew jolted at the action and was pulled towards Alfred. 

Ivan started to undo Alfred trousers with his free hand while Alfred struggled. Alfred managed to know Ivan’s hands off of him. 

“Get off me you perverted bastard!” Alfred jumped up from his position and lunged at Ivan again. This time Matthew pushed Alfred back down. Matthew was looking at Alfred begging him to stop. He attempted to calm Alfred down by snuggling at his chest. Matthew then turned to Ivan and started to beg for Ivan to just let Alfred go. 

“No! Matvey, stop begging!” 

Matthew shook his head and said, “Please just let Alfred go!” 

“No, I won’t let him go… hmm fine. I won’t make you fuck him, instead… I want to see you get fucked by him. Put on a show for me!” Ivan shrugged. 

Matthew smiled and nodded his head. 

Ivan walked to his desk and shrivelled his chair around to watch the show. Matthew crawled onto Alfred and began to strip off Alfred jacket then his shirt, he moved down to his trousers. He crawled back onto the floor to remove Alfred belt with his mouth. He seductively removed his pants, then his boxers and immediately engulfed Alfred’s already hard cock into his warm mouth. Matthew continued to suck whole-heartedly until Alfred shoved him off and picked up Matthew’s light body and placed him onto his lap.   
“Matvey… You’re so sexy and cute…” Alfred was blushing intensely. 

Alfred sat up. 

“Matvey suck.” he placed three fingers near his mouth. 

Matthew obediently opened his mouth and tentatively sucked on his fingers. Alfred too his fingers out of the hot cavern and carefully slipped a finger into Matthew’s ass. Alfred could feel that Matthew had adjusted so he gradually increased the number of fingers inserted until he reached 4, which was round about the width of his cock. 

He whispered in Matthew’s ear, “Can I put it in now?” 

Matthew timidly nodded his head and Alfred replaced his fingers with his large cock, stretching Matthew’s walls. A few minutes into their happiness, Ivan stood up. He walked up to the two fucking men and pushed his way through the legs. Matthew was facing Alfred, sitting on his lap controlled by Alfred’s harsh thrusts. Ivan shifted his way through the fucking to a position behind Matthew’s back. He dragged Alfred by the arm and forced him to stand resulting in carrying Matthew in his arms. Alfred brought his thrusting to a stop, he looked at Ivan unsure of what he was trying to do. Ivan simply smiled and brought his cock up to Matthew’s already filled hole. Alfred gasped and shoved Ivan, it wasn’t strong due to Matthew between them. Ivan didn’t budge, he continued to stand there chuckling as he gradually brought Matthew down onto his cock and deeper down Alfred’s. Matthew’s ass was stretched too far. He was screaming and flailing around, unable to take in both huge cocks. Blood began to stream down his held up legs, Alfred couldn’t take in the scene. He struggled to remove his cock only to be engulfed by Matthew’s ass which was forcefully pressured down by Ivan. Matthew was blanking and twitching vigorously, his insides were spread out too far for his body to take as he half-fainted. He was just conscious enough to stay awake to feel the pain and agony his lower half was undergoing. The pain was stopping him from losing all consciousness. Tears were streaming down constantly, Alfred closed his eyes. He couldn’t watch Matthew cry like this. But he couldn’t do anything about it either, he knew he was powerless when it came to Ivan. 

The thrusting sped up, elevating Matthew then dropping him back down forcing himself down on the double cock with his own body weight. His whole body was limp, even his ass. It was twitching and powerless against the dominating cocks. It endured and received until Ivan deemed enough. Ivan’s thrusting was purposefully mismatched with Alfred thrust, not giving Matthew any form of rest. Matthew’s back was arching against Alfred’s body, head leaning on Ivan’s wide shoulders. His erection completely cast aside, it was painfully hard. Ivan gradually sped up his thrusts signalling his ejaculation. Alfred was also panting heavily. Both ejaculated into Matthew’s torn insides filling his hole up with freshly and painfully milked juice. Ivan pulled Matthew off him and chucked him on the bed. He grabbed a nearby matryoshka and plugged Matthew’s ass as he couldn’t find a butt plug within arm length. He refused to let the juice go to waste, it was to stay until his body absorbed it. 

Ivan shoved all the destroyed men and snuggled into his blood stained blankets and went to sleep leaving the others cold on the floor. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris is hospitalized from the previous night and everything was peaceful until Ivan decides to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape.

Chapter 3: 

Toris rolled over groaning on the cold hard floor, his back and ass aching. He gasped when he saw Alfred’s face right in front of his face. Alfred was still sleeping, his breath was broken and his face was contorted. Toris slowly picked himself up, wincing at his hind pain. He was still bleeding from his ass but he ignored when he saw Matthew’s state. He hurriedly went to Matthew’s aid. Matthew’s face was pale and he was panting lightly. His breath short and quick. He was lying on his front so his rear was easily visible. It was a wreck. It was stretched out by the matryoshka that was holding the cum inside him. It was slowly being sucked in by the bleeding ass. The wood of the matryoshka was stained red from the internal bleeding Matthew was experiencing. 

Toris unplugged the matryoshka and blood spurt out of Matthew. Toris gasped and held Matthew in bridal style and ran downstairs to the Baltics bedroom. 

“Estonia! Estonia!” Toris barged through the door, panting and naked. 

“Tori…?! Clothes! Matthew?!” Estonia was too shocked to make proper sentences. 

“Take me to the hospital, now! We need it!” 

“Eh? U-uh, yeah!” 

Estonia ran to the wardrobe and changed his clothes and chucked two sets of random clothing at the two naked half-conscious men. Latvia was still sleeping happily in his bed. Toris was glad. 

‘At least he’s still pure…’ Toris thought. 

Estonia rushed out of the room to grab the car keys that were on the dinner table. Toris who was still carrying Matthew followed. Behind them was a limping America who seemed to have been awaken by the running. He realized what was happening and immediately tended to Toris. They all toppled into the car and drove off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They ran into the hospital. By the time they reached a doctor Toris immediately collapsed on the floor. 

Matthew had internal bleeding and so did Toris. Both of their insides were torn badly and had to get stitching. Estonia was told to leave for now as they will probably have to stay there for a while. Estonia was also told that they were not to use their rear for any sexual purposes until they heal and return to normal which would probably take up to a few months. They were ripped pretty badly. Not like Estonia could actually control their usage but… 

Toris and Matthew were brought to the surgical room for stitching and care, Estonia was sitting outside with an agitated America who was squirming around, sometimes he would stand up and pace around in front of the surgical room then sit back down again. Estonia set with his head down, anticipating the voice of the doctor to echo out from the room. It had been 3 hours since they arrived at the hospital. The sun was setting outside the glazed window beside them. America had fell asleep from all the anxiety he was exerting and was leaning on Estonia’s shoulder. Just when Estonia began to drift off, the nurse emerged from the stained glass and gave them a smile and waved them in. Estonia lightly shook America causing him to wake and drag his feet, following Estonia into the room. 

Toris and Matthew were both lying motionless on the beds, breathing shallowly. The doctor smiled and brought a finger to his lips to prevent America from jumping onto Matthew. Estonia and America slowly approached the men who were sleeping in such a peaceful manner, so peaceful that it felt… foreign to them. Almost enough to make them think they weren’t breathing anymore. America was caressing Matthew’s head ever so lightly within his arms and chest sweetly whispering his lover’s name into his ear. Estonia was shocked by America’s actions, it’s too rare to see such a sensitive Alfred. So caring and loving. He was holding Matthew as though he were newly weaved silk. 

Estonia judiciously approached Toris who looked like he was in pain. He lightly touched Toris’s clenched fist and stroked it lightly in a soothing manner. He gave it a light kiss and nuzzle allowing Toris to finally loosen up his grip. The doctor patted him on the back and lightly pushed him aside, he quietly told him that they were going to bring them back into their private rooms. He gave Estonia and America permission to accompany them. 

They travelled through many corridors and an elevator before reaching the VIP floor, 12th floor. Their rooms were placed next to each other. Room 1208 and 1209. They pushed their beds into the rooms. Estonia and America followed their respective friends and decided to stay for the night.

The rooms were very large, room for two double sized beds, a small kitchen, a large bathroom and two sofas. It was already 9:00pm once they finally settled down into their rooms and ended their day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the 3rd day since Toris and Matthew’s hospitalization and Russia was starting to feel aggravated. It been way too long for him to resist his urges to break down Toris’s hospital door and just fuck him… He needed sexual release and Toris has always been the perfect partner. Not too serious not too childish, looked beautiful and acted perfectly obedient once action starts. He was itching for Toris’s body and just couldn’t resist. Estonia hadn’t been home since that day either. 

“Estonia sure has courage to leave you alone with me… Latvia. I guess he really doesn’t care for you now does he?” He teased Latvia. 

Latvia was whimpering as Russia slowly approached him. 

‘Why hasn’t Estonia picked up my phone calls and doesn’t return home…?’ Latvia was imagining all sorts of situations, frightening himself one after another thought.   
Russia was bored and tired of teasing Latvia. He cries too easily and doesn’t retaliate at all. Too dull and he’s just too innocent. 

Russia sighs and leaves the house for the second car and drives to the hospital, irritated. He reaches the reception and asks where Toris’s room was. The receptionist was very suspicious and hesitant however fear and intimidation took over her causing her to spout out the room number for Toris without even asking for their relationship. She covered her mouth in shock once she realised the huge mistake she had committed. Russia smiled and thanked her before heading towards the elevator. He arrived on the 12th floor, grinning happily. He stood around the corner from Room 1208 waiting for Estonia to pop out from the room to buy breakfast. He was always strict with meal times. He was correct, Estonia immediately exited exactly on 8:00am. Russia watched him leave from a distance and went towards the door of the room as soon as Estonia disappeared around the corner. The door was not locked for medical reasons. 

Ivan’s loud bumping footsteps alerted Toris. 

“Estonia?” the worried voice of Toris streamed from the back room. 

Russia simply chuckled but kept silent.

“I’ve come to visit you, my dear Toris.” 

Toris shifted back against the headboard, his breathing starts to become rough. Toris was traumatized, his body refused to do anything but shiver and tremble under Ivan’s dark presence. Afraid to move or say anything he just sat there, trembling and looking down, begging in his mind for Alfred or Estonia or anyone to save and rescue him.   
Ivan walked towards him, reaching out his hand towards Toris’s head causing him to flinch into the wall. Ivan smirked. Toris winced down into the hospital bed and shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. Ivan reached towards his face and forced Toris to face him by lifting his chin up. Toris refused to look at him. He closed his eyes and refused to open causing him to be slapped in the face by Ivan’s think and large hand. 

“Do not avoid me!” 

Toris became teary from the newly formed bruise on his delicate face. Tears fall from his emerald green eyes and flow down his face. 

“I-I’m very … sorry…” Toris whispers, biting down on his bleeding lip. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Toris gave him a questioning look, “Eh? Umm…… Sorry… Master” 

Ivan smiled and forcefully locked lips with Toris. More tears pour out of Toris’s eyes. He lightly pushes Ivan’s torso away but he vigorously pins Toris’s arms above the metal headboard, marking his wrists with red grip marks. 

Toris’s head was pushed back against the metal allowing him to free his right hand. He pushed through the thick blankets to grope Toris’s cock making him moan into Ivan’s mouth. 

Ivan shuffled between Toris’s legs to force them open. His hands slid down from his crotch to his ass as he slips his hand into Toris’s pants and begins to stroke his hole and wiggle his two dry fingers into him. Toris tightens around the foreign object and cry out in pain as his healing insides were being stretched out again. 

“M-Master, please! I’m still……” 

He was shushed by Ivan shoving nearby clothing into his mouth, glaring daggers at Toris’s blurred eyes. Toris furiously shook his head, silently complaining.   
Four fingers had made its way into Toris’s sour ass, twisting and turning around. Ivan laughed as soon as Toris swung his head back in both ecstasy and pain. Ivan sped up the speed of his shoving and thrusting of his hand. 

Suddenly pulling all four fingers out at once causing Toris to cum and scream. 

Ivan removed his belt below his coat and tightened it crudely around Toris’s already bruised wrists, securing it around the headboard. 

Ivan chuckled at Toris’s limp, panting body. Ivan pulled Toris up and strip off his clothes off of him and threw them beside the bed. Ivan quickly unzipped his pants and plunges his cock into Toris’s gaping hole. Toris screamed in shock, crying from his stretched out, bleeding hole that had not yet been healed. 

Ivan began to thrust vigorously into the limp body, completely ignoring Toris’s screams of pain and agony. Ivan gradually sped up his swift movement and thrusts balls-deep into Toris.

With each move, Ivan pulled out completely then plunged his whole cock back in. At first, he moved slowly which the quickly sped up to continues pounding. The room was only filled with the creaking of the bed, Toris’s screams and Ivan’s groaning. 

Until the creaking of the door interferes the sounds.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris is hospitalized from the previous night and everything was peaceful until Ivan decides to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape.

Chapter 3: 

Toris rolled over groaning on the cold hard floor, his back and ass aching. He gasped when he saw Alfred’s face right in front of his face. Alfred was still sleeping, his breath was broken and his face was contorted. Toris slowly picked himself up, wincing at his hind pain. He was still bleeding from his ass but he ignored when he saw Matthew’s state. He hurriedly went to Matthew’s aid. Matthew’s face was pale and he was panting lightly. His breath short and quick. He was lying on his front so his rear was easily visible. It was a wreck. It was stretched out by the matryoshka that was holding the cum inside him. It was slowly being sucked in by the bleeding ass. The wood of the matryoshka was stained red from the internal bleeding Matthew was experiencing. Toris unplugged the matryoshka and blood spurt out of Matthew. Toris gasped and held Matthew in bridal style and ran downstairs to the Baltics bedroom. “Estonia! Estonia!” Toris barged through the door, panting and naked. “Tori…?! Clothes! Matthew?!” Estonia was too shocked to make proper sentences. “Take me to the hospital, now! We need it!" “Eh? U-uh, yeah!” Estonia ran to the wardrobe and changed his clothes and chucked two sets of random clothing at the two naked half-conscious men. Latvia was still sleeping happily in his bed. Toris was glad. ‘At least he’s still pure…’ Toris thought. Estonia rushed out of the room to grab the car keys that were on the dinner table. Toris who was still carrying Matthew followed. Behind them was a limping America who seemed to have been awaken by the running. He realized what was happening and immediately tended to Toris. They all toppled into the car and drove off. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They ran into the hospital. By the time they reached a doctor Toris immediately collapsed on the floor. Matthew had internal bleeding and so did Toris. Both of their insides were torn badly and had to get stitching. Estonia was told to leave for now as they will probably have to stay there for a while. Estonia was also told that they were not to use their rear for any sexual purposes until they heal and return to normal which would probably take up to a few months. They were ripped pretty badly. Not like Estonia could actually control their usage but… Toris and Matthew were brought to the surgical room for stitching and care, Estonia was sitting outside with an agitated America who was squirming around, sometimes he would stand up and pace around in front of the surgical room then sit back down again. Estonia set with his head down, anticipating the voice of the doctor to echo out from the room. It had been 3 hours since they arrived at the hospital. The sun was setting outside the glazed window beside them. America had fell asleep from all the anxiety he was exerting and was leaning on Estonia’s shoulder. Just when Estonia began to drift off, the nurse emerged from the stained glass and gave them a smile and waved them in. Estonia lightly shook America causing him to wake and drag his feet, following Estonia into the room. Toris and Matthew were both lying motionless on the beds, breathing shallowly. The doctor smiled and brought a finger to his lips to prevent America from jumping onto Matthew. Estonia and America slowly approached the men who were sleeping in such a peaceful manner, so peaceful that it felt… foreign to them. Almost enough to make them think they weren’t breathing anymore. America was caressing Matthew’s head ever so lightly within his arms and chest sweetly whispering his lover’s name into his ear. Estonia was shocked by America’s actions, it’s too rare to see such a sensitive Alfred. So caring and loving. He was holding Matthew as though he were newly weaved silk. Estonia judiciously approached Toris who looked like he was in pain. He lightly touched Toris’s clenched fist and stroked it lightly in a soothing manner. He gave it a light kiss and nuzzle allowing Toris to finally loosen up his grip. The doctor patted him on the back and lightly pushed him aside, he quietly told him that they were going to bring them back into their private rooms. He gave Estonia and America permission to accompany them. They travelled through many corridors and an elevator before reaching the VIP floor, 12th floor. Their rooms were placed next to each other. Room 1208 and 1209. They pushed their beds into the rooms. Estonia and America followed their respective friends and decided to stay for the night. The rooms were very large, room for two double sized beds, a small kitchen, a large bathroom and two sofas. It was already 9:00pm once they finally settled down into their rooms and ended their day. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It was the 3rd day since Toris and Matthew’s hospitalization and Russia was starting to feel aggravated. It been way too long for him to resist his urges to break down Toris’s hospital door and just fuck him… He needed sexual release and Toris has always been the perfect partner. Not too serious not too childish, looked beautiful and acted perfectly obedient once action starts. He was itching for Toris’s body and just couldn’t resist. Estonia hadn’t been home since that day either. “Estonia sure has courage to leave you alone with me… Latvia. I guess he really doesn’t care for you now does he?” He teased Latvia. Latvia was whimpering as Russia slowly approached him. ‘Why hasn’t Estonia picked up my phone calls and doesn’t return home…?’ Latvia was imagining all sorts of situations, frightening himself one after another thought. Russia was bored and tired of teasing Latvia. He cries too easily and doesn’t retaliate at all. Too dull and he’s just too innocent. Russia sighs and leaves the house for the second car and drives to the hospital, irritated. He reaches the reception and asks where Toris’s room was. The receptionist was very suspicious and hesitant however fear and intimidation took over her causing her to spout out the room number for Toris without even asking for their relationship. She covered her mouth in shock once she realised the huge mistake she had committed. Russia smiled and thanked her before heading towards the elevator. He arrived on the 12th floor, grinning happily. He stood around the corner from Room 1208 waiting for Estonia to pop out from the room to buy breakfast. He was always strict with meal times. He was correct, Estonia immediately exited exactly on 8:00am. Russia watched him leave from a distance and went towards the door of the room as soon as Estonia disappeared around the corner. The door was not locked for medical reasons. Ivan’s loud bumping footsteps alerted Toris. “Estonia?” the worried voice of Toris streamed from the back room. Russia simply chuckled but kept silent. “I’ve come to visit you, my dear Toris.” Toris shifted back against the headboard, his breathing starts to become rough. Toris was traumatized, his body refused to do anything but shiver and tremble under Ivan’s dark presence. Afraid to move or say anything he just sat there, trembling and looking down, begging in his mind for Alfred or Estonia or anyone to save and rescue him. Ivan walked towards him, reaching out his hand towards Toris’s head causing him to flinch into the wall. Ivan smirked. Toris winced down into the hospital bed and shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. Ivan reached towards his face and forced Toris to face him by lifting his chin up. Toris refused to look at him. He closed his eyes and refused to open causing him to be slapped in the face by Ivan’s think and large hand. “Do not avoid me!” Toris became teary from the newly formed bruise on his delicate face. Tears fall from his emerald green eyes and flow down his face. “I-I’m very … sorry…” Toris whispers, biting down on his bleeding lip. “Sorry, what?” Toris gave him a questioning look, “Eh? Umm…… Sorry… Master” Ivan smiled and forcefully locked lips with Toris. More tears pour out of Toris’s eyes. He lightly pushes Ivan’s torso away but he vigorously pins Toris’s arms above the metal headboard, marking his wrists with red grip marks. Toris’s head was pushed back against the metal allowing him to free his right hand. He pushed through the thick blankets to grope Toris’s cock making him moan into Ivan’s mouth. Ivan shuffled between Toris’s legs to force them open. His hands slid down from his crotch to his ass as he slips his hand into Toris’s pants and begins to stroke his hole and wiggle his two dry fingers into him. Toris tightens around the foreign object and cry out in pain as his healing insides were being stretched out again. “M-Master, please! I’m still……” He was shushed by Ivan shoving nearby clothing into his mouth, glaring daggers at Toris’s blurred eyes. Toris furiously shook his head, silently complaining. Four fingers had made its way into Toris’s sour ass, twisting and turning around. Ivan laughed as soon as Toris swung his head back in both ecstasy and pain. Ivan sped up the speed of his shoving and thrusting of his hand. Suddenly pulling all four fingers out at once causing Toris to cum and scream. Ivan removed his belt below his coat and tightened it crudely around Toris’s already bruised wrists, securing it around the headboard. Ivan chuckled at Toris’s limp, panting body. Ivan pulled Toris up and strip off his clothes off of him and threw them beside the bed. Ivan quickly unzipped his pants and plunges his cock into Toris’s gaping hole. Toris screamed in shock, crying from his stretched out, bleeding hole that had not yet been healed. Ivan began to thrust vigorously into the limp body, completely ignoring Toris’s screams of pain and agony. Ivan gradually sped up his swift movement and thrusts balls-deep into Toris. ach move, Ivan pulled out completely then plunged his whole cock back in. At first, he moved slowly which the quickly sped up to continues pounding. The room was only filled with the creaking of the bed, Toris’s screams and Ivan’s groaning. Until the creaking of the door interferes the sounds.


End file.
